


flawed.

by krijt



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krijt/pseuds/krijt
Summary: flawedflôd/adjectiveadjective: flawedblemished, damaged, or imperfect in some way.





	1. Chapter 1

_Sebuah_ _dongeng_ _pengantar_ _tidur_ _._

\---

 

Suatu hari, ada seekor burung yang cacat. Ia hanya memiliki satu sayap, hanya sayap kirinya saja. Ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya terbang seperti burung lain pada umumnya.

 

Oleh seorang laki-laki, burung itu pernah ditangkap. Kondisinya mengenaskan, luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Lelaki itu merawat luka sang burung, sampai akhirnya sang burung bisa bergerak bebas lagi seperti sedia kala.

 

Burung itu tinggal di sebuah sangkar yang tidak tertutup, di halaman rumah lelaki tadi. Setiap pagi ia bernyanyi, mengutarakan kesedihannya tak bisa terbang layaknya burung yang lainnya.

 

Burung itu lama kelamaan bosan bernyanyi di halaman rumah lelaki tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk melompat dari dahan ke dahan, dari ranting pohon yang satu ke ranting pohon yang lainnya, menuju hutan di belakang rumah si lelaki.

 

Sesampainya di hutan, burung itu terkejut melihat seorang gadis tersungkur di dekat pohon. Ia mengenakan gaun putih selutut. Kakinya kotor, ada luka gores pada beberapa bagian.

 

Tanpa pikir panjang si burung melompat, mendarat di hadapan gadis tadi.

 

Setelah diperhatikan, ternyata lengan kiri gadis tadi terlilit tumbuhan menjalar.

 

Si burung berusaha melepaskan lilitan tumbuhan tadi dengan paruhnya. Ia bersusah payah mencoba memutus tumbuhan itu, tapi mustahil. Tumbuhan itu seperti menyatu dengan lengannya.

 

Pada akhirnya, burung itu menyerah. Di hadapan sang gadis, ia bercicit. Menyanyikan rasa pilu dalam hatinya.

 

Gadis itu terbangun mendengar nyanyian burung kecil itu. Ia tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada si burung.

 

Seolah membalas uluran tangan si gadis, burung itu melangkah kemudian mengusapkan kepalanya pada telapak tangan si gadis.

 

Kemudian... burung tadi berubah wujud....

 

Menjadi sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang dan lurus. Ia terlihat sempurna, memiliki dua tangan dan dua kaki. Tubuhnya dibalut dress tanpa lengan bermotif kotak-kotak. Bagian bawahnya selutut, setengah berwarna putih, setengah berwarna hitam.

 

Namun saat ia menoleh, ia memiliki satu sayap hitam di punggungnya. Hanya satu, bukan sepasang.

 

Jelmaan burung itu kemudian mengangkat sang gadis. Menggendongnya, menuju danau terdekat.

 

Dengan hati-hati, ia membasuh kaki gadis yang terluka itu. Ia bahkan merapikan rambut si gadis.

 

Gadis yang terluka itu tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan gerak gerik jelmaan burung itu dengan seksama.

 

"Apa kamu bisa bicara?" Tanya gadis itu. Si jelmaan burung menoleh.

"Y...ya?"

"Apa kamu senang menjadi manusia?"

 

Si jelmaan burung terdiam sejenak.

 

"Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih, aku tidak punya tujuan di hidupku."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kamu tinggal bersamaku?"

"Kamu itu apa? Kamu tidak terlihat seperti manusia dengan tumbuhan aneh di lengan kirimu itu."

"Tidak perlu tahu aku ini apa, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Justru aku butuh bantuannmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tak bisa berjalan lagi. Aku dikutuk."

 

Si jelmaan burung terdiam, lagi.

 

"Sepertinya tidak masalah. Toh kamu juga yang membuatku jadi berwujud seperti ini."

"Jadi... jawabannya adalah iya?"

 

Si jelmaan burung mengangguk.

 

"Kalau begitu, gendong aku. Ayo kita mencari tempat untuk membangun rumah."

 

 _Tamat_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi, mau sampai kapan kamu membaca dongeng itu berulang-ulang?"

 

Jinan memutar kursinya, kini menghadap sang kekasih yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang sembari menyeruput teh panas.

 

"Sampai... bosan? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melepas penatku selain dengan membaca cerita itu," Jinan tersenyum tipis.

 

Cindy meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Ia kemudian bangkit, berjalan menuju Jinan. Sprei putih yang tadi menutupi bagian bawahnya, dibiarkan jatuh.

Cindy kemudian duduk di pangkuan Jinan. Menatap lekat-lekat dua bola mata yang selalu menatap tajam pada orang-orang, namun hanya ia yang tahu betapa lembutnya tatapan itu setiap pagi.

Telunjuk Jinan membuat gerakan berputar pada lutut Cindy, kemudian menyusuri setiap lekuk kaki yang tak terbalut sehelai benang pun itu.

 

"Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa berjalan seperti gadis pada cerita itu?" Cindy mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang milik Jinan. Jinan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Cindy, berbisik.

"Aku tetap akan mencintaimu,"

 

Cindy mendekap Jinan, membiarkan gadis dengan gigi kelinci itu membenamkan wajah pada ceruk lehernya. Jinan memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma tubuh Cindy yang nyatanya hampir sama dengan dirinya.

 

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melihat?" 

"Mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk mencari gadis lain?" balas Jinan yang berbuah desisan dari Cindy.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukannya,"

 

Jemari Jinan menelusup ke dalam kemeja Cindy, menggoda gadis penyuka kucing itu hingga lenguhan keluar dari mulutnya.

 

"Maka dari itu berhentilah mengandaikan sesuatu yang tak diingkan,"

 

Jinan menarik kepalanya, menatap Cindy. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir Cindy.

Cindy selalu bertanya dalam hati. Ke mana perginya akal sehat saat dirinya mulai disentuh oleh Jinan. Ke mana perginya pikiran akan hal-hal buruk ketika bibir mereka saling bertemu, bahkan acapkali Cindy merasa kehilangan rasa akan bibir tipis Jinan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Jinan pun sama. Ia menjadi seolah-olah selalu haus akan menyentuh kekasihnya itu. Seakan hanya Cindy lah yang bisa membuatnya lupa akan penat selama bekerja. Seakan hanya Cindy lah dunianya yang sesungguhnya.

 

Di dunia yang penuh dengan tanda tanya ini. Keduanya saling menjadi jawaban untuk satu sama lain. Menjadi kalimat pengisi setelah tanda tanya di ujung kalimat, menjadi sesuatu yang membuat segalanya sempurna.

 

Cindy tak pernah mengeluh jika kekasihnya itu terkadang memperlakukannya sedikit kasar di atas ranjang. Meninggalkan bekas gigitan di sana-sini atau terkadang bekas kemerahan yang menurut Cindy menjadi tanda bahwa ia hanyalah milik Jinan seutuhnya.

 

Seperti malam ini, sepertinya gadis yang lebih muda itu sedang berada pada puncak penatnya. Tatapan lembut Jinan berubah menjadi tatapan lapar, menatap Cindy yang terbaring di bawahnya.

 

Malam ini, diiringi dengan lagu  _ballad_ , Jinan membuat Cindy bernyanyi dengan lenguhannya. Nada yang satu tempo dengan setiap sentuhannya, menjadi musik yang indah di telinga Jinan.

 

Sprei putih itu kini kusut, menjadi korban pelampiasan Cindy setiap kali Jinan menghentakkan jemarinya.

Malam seakan tiada habisnya saat keduanya sedang mengisi satu sama lain. Begitu, dan seterusnya hingga keduanya mencapai titik tertingginya.

 

Kala fajar menyingsing, Cindy selalu menjadi orang pertama yang terbangun di antara keduanya.

 

Cindy menatap wajah Jinan yang tertidur pulas itu sambil tersenyum. Siapa sangka wajah polos itu lah yang semalam membuatnya melayang, membuatnya kacau.

 

Cahaya mentari yang menerobos melalui celah tirai, seolah menggelitik mata Jinan untuk terbuka.

 

Saat itulah, Cindy menatap Jinan sambil berkata,

 

"Selamat pagi."


End file.
